dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grander Check 2
Grander Check 2 (also known as Grander Check 2: The Second Film Begins) is a 2013 Irish-American computer-animated comedy film directed by Brandon Hancock and its the second installment in the Grander Check series, the sequel to 2008's Grander Check. The film was produced by Comega Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film features the voices of Patrick Harris Neil Patrick Harris, Gattlin Griffith, Danny McBride, John Oliver, Mireille Enos, Fox Matthew Fox, and Tobey Maguire. In the film, Cube went to the place called Training Land to fight and must team with Harry, Danny, Jack and Limea to save Cube Garza and Jason from the two evil twin men, King Randy and Nathan. The film was released in theaters on October 4, 2013. Grander Check 2 ''received mixed reviews, but was a box office success, grossing $741 million worldwide. ''Grander Check 2 scored the second-largest three-day opening weekend in US history at the time of release, as well as the largest opening for an animated film until November 23, 20, when it was eclipsed by its sequel Grander Check 3. It became the third highest-grossing film of 2013 behind https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloudy_with_a_Chance_of_Meatballs 2 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. It is also the highest-grossing Paramount film of 2013. Plot Coming soon! Cast :Main article: List of Grander Check characters :* Patrick Harris Neil Patrick Harris as Danny Garza, a young man who gets in the way of Jason Garza, his Harry Garza boy. :* Gattlin Griffith as Harry Garza, a boy that the Danny Garza to the villain that much already put like Harry Garza. :* Danny McBride as Jason Garza, a shy boy who Harry Garza and Jason Garza who do not know how to make a couple in a summer camp they think. :* John Oliver as Cube Garza, a cube of pieces, which owns a war machine, Grander Check decides to explore the world, we are to record the robot. :* Mireille Enos as Nathan Ned, Jason's sister. Production After the production of original Grander Check film had finished in October 2008, Brandon Hancock confirmed that a sequel was in the works as a direct-to-video release. Release was tentatively scheduled for 2012. On March 8, 2013, the sequel, then first titled Palm Academy, was scheduled for August 24, 2012. The film was later retitled Astrorex ''in August 2012, and was finally changed to ''Grander Check 2 in February 1996. In May 2012, the film's release date was moved up to October 4, 2013, switching places with Comega Studios' other film Thunder Hawks. Production of the film began in December 2011. Comega Studios made sure there was something new to see in Grander Check 2 by putting more human characters in the film than there were in its predecessor and improving their appearance, with the use of a few systems that dealt with hair and fur to improve its appearance and movement. The set up for all the characters was done in the first 2 years of production. Soundtrack Coming soon! Release In October 2013, the film was selected for competition at the 2013 Cannes Film Festival. Grander Check 2 was originally going to release on November 6, 2013 in the United States. In November 2011, the film's release date was moved up to November 23, 2013, switching places with Comega Studios' other film Thunder Hawks. The film was released in the United Kingdom on December 30, 2011. It was the first film with over 4,000 theaters in overall count; over 3,900 theaters was its count for an opening day. The Croods was the first film with over 4,000 theaters for an opening day and second for overall counts. When the film was released on DVD on August 14, 2013, it was the second Grander Check film to be presented in its original ratio of 1.85:1 on the Region 1 anamorphic widescreen DVD. Video game Home media Grander Check 2 was released on Digital HD on January 7, 2014, then on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on January 28, 2014. and a stand-alone Blu-ray/DVD combo pack was released individually on December 16, 2017, along with the other two films of the series. Sequels : Main article: Grander Check (franchise) Grander Check 2 was followed by another sequel, Grander Check 3 which was released in theaters on November 25, 2018. A fourth film, Grander Check 4: A New Beginning is set to be released on November 22, 2020. Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:2013 Category:2010s Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock Category:Paramount Pictures films